Moments of Fruits Basket
by Little Nanami
Summary: These are some shorts stories... There's some spoilers in them so don't read if you don't want to know till chapter 68 of the manga... So have fun! Mostly KyouTohru there's not exactly a link between the stories it's more like random moments!
1. Morning

I decided to drabble... So here it is... There's some spoilers so don't read if you mind...

* * *

**MORNING**

* * *

"Kyou! Kyou!" the girl cried through the closed door to the young man who was still sleeping soundly in his room. 

"Kyou! Get up, please! We're gonna be late for school!" she pleaded again. The only sound that answered her was the soft snore of the orange-haired boy. Tohru opened the door softly, a smile graced her rosy lips as she looks at her sleeping friend. She walked quietly to his bed where she sat gently. She took a moment to look at his relaxed and sleepy features. Most of his face was hidden under mutiple bangs of firey orange hair. She gently glided her small hand through his bangs. There was still some bangs left on his eyes, so unconsciously, she repeated her soft treatment. But that time, her fingers lingered a moment on a rosy mark on his forehead. Her small fingers brushed again and again on that spot as tears swell up in her eyes. 'This… this mark… this wound is healing too slowly… it had been done by Akito… him who was god between the 12 Jyuunishi… Such a sad god though… I'm gonna do my best… I'll use all my strenght to free them from that curse…' Her trail of thoughts was interrupt as Kyou stired from the bliss of sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to be greet by the smiling face of Honda Tohru. "Good morning Kyou-kun!" She smiled broadly at him and he couldn't help but smile too. "Good morning Tohru." He greeted drowsily. He raised painfully in a sitting position. He felt so uneasy, so tired, so weak. 'Why am I feeling this bad this morning? Ususally when Tohru wakes me up I'm in a good mood.' The young man thought darkly. The sound of the rain violently hitting on his window slowly made its way to his drowsy ears. He sighed. 'That is the reason.'

"Honda-san! Come down please, we're gonna be late for school. Just let him there… it won't make any difference anyway." Yuki shouted from downstairs as he put on his coat and went to get an umbrella. Upstairs, the two were oblivious to their friend downstairs. Tohru was giggling maddly. The sight before her was way too funny. Kyou lay on his belly, one leg in the air unable to put it back on the floor due to the misplaced pants that he was fighting with to put it on correctly. Why was she still there while he changed, she didn't know. When he finally reach the belt to pull it up correctly, the girl had took one of his favorite shirt from his drawer and help him put it on. His cheeks were flushed as he just noticed she was still there. Another urgent cry from Yuki made the two teens litterally jump down the stairs in their hurry. The still sleepy Kyou was fighting with his coat as Tohru put her on fastly and got an umbrella before taking his hand and heading outside. The three of them ran to school. The rain was still falling heavily as they finaly reach the school ground. They were really flushed from their run. But for a certain boy with the curse of the cat, his flushed cheeks were also due to the fac that it was still raining, and maybe the fac that Tohru was still holding unto his hand.

Tohru's girl friends saluted her politely with their usual : "You're SO cute! Flushed cheeks suits you!" and the orange-haired boy seemed to think that two were so right at that moment. 'A flushed Tohru is really cute, way cuter than a panicked Tohru or a happy Tohru… Flushed like that… she is so… so…' His thoughts were stopped has Haru punched him behind the head as he passed the door to their classroom. It didn't take more than a seconde for the firey kid to turn around, fists ready for the fight that the white haired kid was looking for. But to his surprise, it wasn't the black Haru that met his eyes but simply Haru, who was smiling broadly. "Stop staring so intensely at her… someone might notice someday." After he said that he simply hopped to his own classroom. Kyou was dumbfounded. 'What was that all about? Really he wasn't staring at anyone… or has he notice he loved Tohru? No that can't be… no one would… but what if?'


	2. Rain

There's a link to MORNING in this one... but it doesn't really change anything...  
**

* * *

**

**RAIN**

**

* * *

**

She had the possibility to do something for them… for him. To free them from their curse and the domination of Akito. But she hadn't…. done anything… she hadn't help them even if she had been able to… 'I'm so useless… I looked for a way to free them, to free Kyou… and Yuki and Momiji and Shigure and Hatori and all of them… but she backed up at the last step… she wouldn't do it… it was so immoral… but for them it was so little sacrifice…' So she sat there. The rain falling on her face as she scolded herself. She was there alone and the rain fell. It just wouldn't stop… just like her tears. She closed her eyes and let her small body fall into the mud. And still, she lay there crying her heart out as the rain kept falling softly.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her tilted her head up. She couldn't see clearly because of the rain and the tears that kept foggying her eyes, but she couldn't mistake him for everything worth in this world. His fiery orange hair stucked to his face. His clothes were damp to the point they sticked to him. He had mud on his knees and hands but that didn't mattered at that moment. He was so beautifull. It wasn't the same beauty as Yuki… you couldn't compared them at the moment, it was some wilderness beauty, one that can overcome all other beauty. At that moment, Kyou was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed by the rain, by her tears, by his beauty and she managed to softly murmured a simple sentence:

" But you hate the rain."

He looked at her eyes. Her face was full of mud. You could see her flushed cheeks under her mud covered face. She was cute, just like that morning, she was the cutest with her cheeks flushed like that. She wasn't beautiful… she would surely never the beautiful kind of girl. But she was the cutest, the kindest et the selfless kind of girl. The kind of girl that made him fall in love with her since the very beginning. But telling her was always what had stopped him before… he was so afraid of what that deranged Akito could do to her if he found that out… But at that moment… all fears flew away. All that mattered was to be her, to be the one to put that soft smile of hers back in it's rightful place. So at her simple question that wasn't really one he simply answered:

"Yeah, I know."

And he embraced her. With all his might, with all his heart, he wouldn't let go… he couldn't let go. She didn't embrace him though, because he would become the cat. So she felt limped in his arms.

And he kissed her. Pouring every once of his love into that one first kissed they actually shared. She had responded immediately, kissing him with all she was. Pressing her small body into his firm one for confort. Because he was the only one who could give her that confort, he was the only one that she would allowed to give her confort like that. The first kiss was followed by another one, this one deeper and more demanding. More hungry. The rain was still pouring its cold water on them and they were enjoying it because it felt so right. With their third kiss, was taken while Kyou gently pushed Tohru on her back. She glided her hands through his damp hair. When he started sitting up she pull a fist full of his fiery hair and guide him right to her mouth where they kissed again and again. She softly stroke his sticky shirt covered abdomen. And like that morning she had helped him to put it on, she pull it off as easily. She saw his eyes widened but she just smiled softly. A beautiful rainbow appear over their heads as the sun could be seen through the rain.

And he kissed her again.


	3. Thoughts on Yuki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits basket. I only borrowed some characters for fics.

Another drabble

* * *

**Thoughts on Yuki-kun**

* * *

She just walked out this once. She knew that she shouldn't be outside when they weren't home. It wasn't safe since that incident with Akito. But what could she do at the moment, she wouldn't be inside, she couldn't. She had to be outside. She squeeze her mother's picture on her heart.

It was beautiful.

The moon was low and full. It felt like the moon was falling down on earth.

Just like the snow flakes at that moment.

She wouldn't mind being cold.

But she wasn't.

How much she would had like to share the first winter snow with Kyou.

But the boy had been away for a long time.

Is he alright?

Is he thinking of her at the moment?

Maybe her beloved Kyou is looking at the same sky, wishing she might be looking at the moon just like him. Maybe he's just like her, sharing her love for the first snow of the winter. She wouldn't know, but it was such a warm thought to her heart.

Two hands blinded her from light.

She spun around giggling, but was a little disappointed that it was only Yuki.

She smiled warmly at him, but he had already seen de deception in her eyes.

"Guess I'm not the one you're looking for?"

She looked at him, a small smile on her lips.

"No I'm happy to see you! Truly! It's just that I kind of miss Kyou a lot."

Yuki smiled. He knew for a long time now that even though Tohru was a simple-minded girl with a kind heart, that heart of hers wasn't won that easily. He didn't understand how it has always been Kyou.

The cat had been able to find a gentle soul such as Tohru.

Logically, he should be able to do even better, he was the rat after all.

But that was lost in his head the moment it formed. There wasn't a kinder hearted girl than Tohru in this whole world.

He sighed.

"Can I still watch the snow fall with you?"

She turned to face him and smiled happily.

"Sure!"

They sit together on the bench, not uttering a word.

Maybe it wasn't Kyou, but Yuki was sharing that important moment with and for that, she was really happy.

Just like the pure white snow flakes dancing in the winter sky at that moment.


	4. Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket, would have been great though!

Another Drabble

**

* * *

Chaos**

* * *

After that visit at Shigure's house from Akito that night, an awful chain of events occurred.

It started up with the disappearance of Tohru: Akito taking her by force. He had been able to took her away only because they left her alone with Momiji in the garden. Even if it was only for a second, that thoughtless action left them with more than worry that night.

Momiji ran to the house, tears streaming out of his eyes, blood dripping from a wound on his cheek. He seemed quite bruised and you could see some blood appearing on his shirts and pants from the interior.

"He took Tohru! I couldn't do anything again! He took her! He…" The poor little rabbit couldn't continue, that wave of emotion had turned him to his animal form.

The first one to react was the cat. He ran out of the room. You could hear him cried: "I'll kill him!" as he passed the door. It echoed in the house a couple of time.

Reacting a little slowly, due to the shock, Yuki got up and was about to start running toward the door just like Kyou, but a arm stopped him. Frustrated, he turned around.

"Don't you understand what is happening? She might get kill there!"

Shigure understood pretty the sentiments that were Yuki's. But it was a mistake to go. He felt it. He just hope that the cat wouldn't mess it all.

"Yes I do. But, if we rebel, it might turn out even worse for her. Yuki, have faith in Kyou. You know he cares for her more than anything in this world. He won't let her get hurt. Everything should turn out alright. If you go… Akito won't be happy. It feels like he's waiting for the cat… you know you are one of his favourite… you shouldn't turn your back on him… you know he won't accept that. And it's not time for your death either. Just wait and see for now. If he hurts Tohru in anyway, I won't stop you again."

"Don't you see we may never have an again if something happen!" Yuki was angry, he couldn't control himself well and punched Shigure in the face before going out. He didn't go far though. Just in the garden, where there was an important amount of blood. He crumbled down and started to cry. Momiji, already in his rabbit form jump on Yuki. He embraced the little rabbit, they were looking for something to hold on tight, but only found they were struggling together and that was enough for now.

Kyou arrived there a little late. She was standing alone in front of Akito. He was talking to her but the cat couldn't make out his words. He touched her with his dirty hands. She flinched and it's at that moment that Kyou seemed to realize that she had already been hurt. She was bruised all over. With a roar of rage he started running to them, but was stopped by the firm grip of the rooster.

"No!" She shouted to Akito. "Kyou won't go, he won't disappeared into that room! I won't let it happen! I won't!"

But that just resulted on Akito clutching her hair and pulling her to him.

He murmured something in her ear.

"I won't let you do that to him! I won't let you hurt them Akito! Why don't you see that you're the one hurting them the most!"

"SHUT UP MONSTER!" He shouted to her face. He couldn't do anything, he was held there, immobile.

He murmured something again and she gasped. He let go of her hair to put his hands on her arms on each side.

She was there, looking so fragile, so alone, full of bruises and cuts, all done by HIS hands. Akito standing before her, his dirty hands burning the white silky flesh just below her shoulders. The room was dark, he was there unable to move, held back by the rooster, that stupid bird.

Akito brought his hand above her, and struck her with all his might. She fell down, blood from her cheek falling on the tidy floor. Kyou gasped.

She just stood up, still facing Akito, her back to the cat that is immobilized by the rooster. That monster just struck her again, slicing her cheek again, more blood dispersing on the white floor.

The cat couldn't take it anymore, he shouted. He shouted to him to stop, stop hurting her. She had nothing to do with it… she only didn't wanted him to disappeared in a dark room all alone.

She stood up again. Did she like to be struck like that?

"Stop it! Stop getting up! Stay down! NO! Stop it!" The cat cried out, tears almost stinging his eyes. Why was she so stubborn? She could have escaped that? WHY? Why……

Akito put his too bloodied hands on her cheeks, pulling her face a little, bringing her closer to his own face. He murmured something that the cat couldn't hear. She seemed to nodded obediently. Akito brought her face even closer and covered her small rosy lips with his.

Kyou let out a scream of terror.

It echoed through the room multiple times.

Akito let go of the girl, smiling evilly. He walked to Kyou, and as he approached, the cat could see the blood on his lips because he has biting little Tohru's. Akito licked it, savouring it.

"Sweetness of the innocence… doesn't it kill you inside?" He started laughing madly.

Akito left the room.

The rooster released him, disappearing into the darkness, going back to his master.

The cat couldn't move. He stayed there crying, looking at her back, hoping she would turn around and run to him. But she didn't.

After a while, he walked to her putting an hand on her shoulder. She flinched and he cursed himself.

She turned around, her bloody face looking calm and resolve. He eyes seemed hurt but relieved.

"I won't let you go without a fight Kyou. I don't want you to go. You don't seemed to be able to fight him alone. But you're not alone Kyou. I'm right by your side." She took his hand in hers and he started crying silently. He embrace her, his tears falling down like rivers. He won't let her get hurt again. He realized he had already promised him that in the past. He cursed silently.

They finally get back home. They didn't say what happened there. They entered and Kyou just led her to his room before getting the medical kit. No one uttered a word as they saw the state Tohru was in. They knew she would come down eventually and they could all embrace her but now, Kyou was the one who needed most to be with her alone. The cat just help her clean herself and bandage every cut he could see on her body. He gave her a t-shirt an a pair of boxer before taking a quick shower and coming back.

She was still there, sitting on his bed. He sit next to her for a while, before putting her on his lap and lying his back in the corner of the wall. They stayed there for a while and eventually fell asleep.

Downstairs, they couldn't sleep. They just waited for that night of nightmare to end, drinking tea, no speaking. They were just waiting. They couldn't do anything but wait. So they wait, and to sun rose up for another day.


	5. Television

**Disclaimer: **I don't fruits basket.

Drabble (have a link to Chaos)

**

* * *

Television

* * *

**

He had to admit that he felt a little weird at first. He wasn't use to have that kind of responsibility. He was the cat after all, no one would ever let him do something that was important for them. But then again, time had change recently, ever since that accident.

That accident.

It is bringing back so much unwanted memories.

It was because of him that she had been hurt. And he couldn't do anything at that time. But still, they still had enough faith in him that they ask him to take care of her for one night.

So that is what he was doing tonight. He was taking care of that helpless girl, the one that he'd do anything to protect, even being locked forever in that small dark room. But she didn't let him do that, and that is the reason she was hurt that night… just a couple of nights ago. There was still bandage on her cheek, left arm and her thigh, he was the one changing them each day. He wouldn't change that for the world, a those moment, he was alone with her, together with their pain.

But tonight was kind of different.

Shigure had some business to do regarding his job… He wasn't usually doing anything, so why had he decide to do something now was all mystery but maybe it had a link with little Tohru encouraging him.

Yuki had left because of the school committee a little earlier that day. He had asked him to keep an eye on Tohru.

Now he was all alone with Tohru, the sun was setting down and it was raining a little, so they were sitting on the sofa, looking at a movie silently.

She stood up breaking the train of thoughts Kyou had been lost in.

"I'm gonna make some tea, do you want something else?"

"No." But he stood up and walked to the kitchen followed by a confuse little Tohru.

He took out some plate from the fridge and put it in the oven while she started making tea. He walked behind her and put his hands on hers so she would listen to him a moment.

"I don't want a thing like the other day to happen again. I won't allow it."

She breathed out.

"I'm sorry to worry you Kyou-kun. It's just… I feel helpless toward you… I want to help you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Don't you understand that you already did it. By being there Tohru… just being near is all I need of you. I'm happy when you're near. It feels like I can do anything."

A lone tear fell down Tohru's cheek.

"It felt so cold." She murmured softly.

"What do you mean?"

"That kiss." She replied, emotionless.

His grip around her tightened a little, squeezing her to him. Akito had kissed her that night. He would kill him for that. It had hurt Tohru even more than the cuts and bruises. It had hurt him so much.

"I wanted for all my kisses to be full of love. But he took it away."

He turned her around softly. Gently passing his hand behind her neck he pulled her to him. Pressing his trembling lips on hers, he kissed her with his sorrowful soul, with all his pains for her, with all the love he had inside his body, bottled up because of Akito's threat. She kissed back with same emotions.

The kettle started whistling but they continued to kiss. His hands started to roam her body chastely afraid for her to reject him. But she didn't. She put one hand in his hair, pulling him to her a little, being careful not to embrace him or he'd turn into the cat and now wasn't the moment, the other went to his side, searching helplessly for the edge of his shirt.

He stopped the fire on the oven, not stopping his kisses and than led her back to the sofa.

They just lay there, the girl falling asleep in his arms while watching a movie.

Shigure and Yuki got home that night, finding them cuddled together on the sofa. Shigure had left them on purpose, knowing Yuki wouldn't be home and knowing that those two had need that time alone. He smiled. Yuki seemed quite shocked but smiled too. He knew he wasn't the one for Tohru from the beginning but it still hurt a little when you see the one you love cuddled together with your friend. She seemed so peaceful, so happy. She hadn't had that innocent face since that accident with Akito. Shigure smiled evilly.

"When I asked you to take care of her I didn't meant it this way!" He shouted to the two sleepers. Kyou woke up to heard enough of it to started after Shigure.

"It's not like that, you dog!" He shouted, breaking out of his embrace.

"I don't know why but at don't feel offend by that little kitty!" He smiled evilly.

"YOU! You'll see! I'm gonna hurt you so bad!" And the cat chased the dog through out the house, while the mouse just went to talk with the waking girl. Everything seemed back to normal, but there was still that little feeling inside each one of them that told them that nothing would ever be the same.


	6. Crushed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket!… couldn't have guess, nee?

Drabble

* * *

**CRUSHED**

* * *

The sun was shining high on that beautiful day of spring. It was still really early for that kind of heat, but that year winter had ended early, leaving a beautiful hot spring since late in March. Shigure was outside, laying lazily on a chair. You could hear him snoring softly when you were close enough. Kyou was out since dawn, leaving the rat and Tohru all alone since morning, due to the fact that the dog as been sleeping soundly, even if he would denied every now and then when he woke up. It was almost noon. Yuki was waiting for Tohru at the front door. He had that smile on his face, the one he couldn't help be wear when near the young innocent girl. He had her all for himself for all day. 

She came rushing down, her cheeks red. She bowed before him dramatically. He had to work hard to stifle a giggle.

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun! I'm so very sorry!"

He waved it off with a small and delicate movement of his hand. He knew that arguing with her that she had nothing to apologize will bring the situation no-where… she would start to panic a little and then she would feel bad for half a day. That wasn't what he intended to do, he wanted her all happy and cheery.

He took her hand gently.

"Come on, Honda-san. We have to get to the park now." He said softly. She nodded happily and followed him outside as he guided him to the park.

The park was beautifully decorated, tonight there was a little festival but everything had been set up two days ago and lots of people had come to play some games and enjoy the park. Most of them were young couple walking hand in hand, smiling to each other with flushed cheeks. Tohru and Yuki seemed to be one of them at the moment, walking hand in hand, talking softly and giggling.

They played various games, enjoying each other all afternoon. They even encounter some friends from school that left them alone, they didn't seemed to want to disturbed the couple too long. Everything was so great and Yuki sighed with pleasure. Tohru let go of his hand and started running toward one of the fountain. He tried to see the reason she could have run away like that without a word but didn't seemed to catch on anything he knew. So he walked to Tohru fast enough. He didn't took his eyes from where Tohru was until she stopped behind someone. Someone he knew. The one who always stole her away when he's near. That orange-headed bastard.

He could only look as she gently touched his shoulder and he turned around surprised to see her there. He smiled to her, that stupid smile that always made her blushed. And she did. She took his hands and started to walk back to Yuki. Kyou spotted him, seeing the look on Yuki's face he stopped, he seemed to be about to say something to Tohru but didn't have the time because the rat had close the gap between them.

"Honda-san, I'm not feeling too well, must be the sun. I'll go home now. Please stay and have fun."

He didn't said a word to the cat. Their friendship was getting harder and harder to keep because his feelings for the girl only seemed to intensify.

The rat walked away, leaving a sad Tohru and the cat. Kyou hugged her to his body. She let her head lay on his chest for a minute than without thinking wrapped her arms around him for support. He turned back into the cat and she just held him closer to her chest, don't minding the fact that his clothes were on the ground or that people were starting to stare. She just held him more tightly, stifling a sob that she didn't know she was holding in.


	7. Shower

Drabble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fruits basket or anything related to it.

* * *

**SHOWER**

* * *

There was never a better way to end the day than a shower. 

Even if he disliked water or even worst, rain, he kind of like the feel of hot water on his skin… But that is just recently… only since that day on the beach with Tohru.

Feeling the tickling water running down his skin like expert fingers.

Feeling the taste of the water kissing his lips.

Feeling the warmness of that water sliding down his body.

Everything in a shower seemed to bring him back to Tohru.

Sweet innocent Tohru.

He didn't like the sea much. He disliked the rain even more. But a shower didn't feel like water. A shower felt more like something much more dear to him. A shower felt like Tohru.

* * *

He came out, still dripping with hot water, a little steam escaping the bathroom. He was in his short, a towel around his neck. Tohru was standing there. She had been waiting for the bathroom it seemed to him. She looked at him and smiled softly.

So when Tohru asked him why he always took so long in the bathroom, he could only blush and smiled. He couldn't explain to her all that weird idea about showers that appealed him that much.

His cheeks were red, but his eyes were serious.

"Maybe that's not really the shower I enjoy most." He simply said as he passed her. She looked at him with that sweet puzzled look of hers as he disappeared around the corner.


	8. Conflict

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket.

A little big to be a Drabble

* * *

**CONFLICT**

* * *

There was that little thought nagging his mind since morning. It wasn't anything big. Just something that made him uncomfortable.

Sighing loudly, the grey haired teen pushed the thought aside once again. He was laying lazily on the couch, and that was so unlike him. The rat wasn't a lazy person… the only one that were always laying around were the owner, Shigure, and the stupid cat.

And the thought came back, haunting him.

His patience was wearing thin. He never was the one engaging a fight, well not physically at least. He was more the talkative type. But what made him such a fierce mind opponent was that he could back his words with fists if needed.

The stupid cat was all about fists… no brain at all. He was kind of strong… but he would never be able to reach Yuki's strength. The orange boy was all about furious passion and his flaming personality. The rat was only about swiftness, calm and composed.

He started laughing out loud, finding something disturbingly amusing in those thoughts.

Kyou chose that moment to come downstairs. He didn't pay any attention to the laughing rat at first and just got his glass of water, drinking it away swiftly. But the laughing didn't seem to cease nor fade. So peeked slowly in the lounge, finding Yuki laughing hysterically.

The grey haired youth started to speak just a little louder than his laughter.

"Don't you find it utterly funny?"

The cat was taken by surprised, he didn't thought he had been spot. He made a bewildered face, whether it was because he was confuse about Yuki's words or the fact he noticed he was there.

"You have everything… the CAT get everything! The cat… " He spited at the word.

"I won't let you have it… I won't let you steal everything from me…" The rat's voice was dead serious.

Kyou's eyes narrowed. Yuki was gone mad… that was the only plausible explanation for his weird behaviour.

The rat stood up suddenly, his head crooked to the side.

"You're only a nuisance." He spoke the words with disdain, as if just mentioning him was dirtying.

Kyou couldn't take it anymore, he had to bring some sense into the boy. He launched himself at him.

He was about to punch the rat in the face, but Yuki just took a step to the side and smoothly evade the attack. He just kick the cat with his knee and punch him in the face so he would fly across the room.

Kyou jumped back to his feet, not even wiping the blood on his mouth. His was holding his painful stomach and breathed hard. It took him a couple of seconds before launching himself at the other boy and obtaining the same result, only with more blood, he almost choked on his own blood.

His vision was blurry. The cat wouldn't be able to win once again.

But his pride wouldn't let him back up at that moment.

So he launched himself again, in one last desperate attack.

"You're turning more and more like HIM." The cat shouted to his opponent.

Yuki's eyes widen. He didn't even flinch when the fist connected with his jaw. He hadn't even notice. He was falling on the floor, his body connecting hard with the ground. Kyou was stunned, he never thought he would touch the rat so easily. They tumbled side by side on the floor.

The boy knew too well whom the cat had referred to as HIM. HIM was the most despicable person that he knew. HIM was that wicked Akito.

And yes, he sounded so much like Akito just before. Tears begun to fall down his cheeks. He didn't care if Kyou was laying next to him while he cried. He just needed to do so. Because, he had lost everything.

"You know…" The cat started sofly.

"You know, I don't have much. There's only that one thing… That's really the only thing that I have… compared to you… I don't have much…" He sighed. It wasn't him at all to talk like that or to feel compassion for the idiot rat. But at that moment, he couldn't help but be that way.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Kyou cried out in frustration, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Don't you see it! You ARE the strongest! You ARE the smartest! You ARE the most handsome even! What more do you want?" Every words had been shouted with a bitter taste, almost spiting the words out.

Yuki turned his head so he could look at his friend. The other was flushed with frustration, an angry face staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know that… It's just…"

"I know what you want… but don't steal that away from me… it's the only thing that I have." Kyou replied bitterly. His thoughts continued though, he would hold onto that only thing until it disappeared.

The two boys laid on the lounge floor for a while, just staring at the ceiling, not saying a word.

Kyou would hold onto it, he would hold onto Tohru's affection as long as she would give it to him willingly.


	9. Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't fruits basket.

Drabble

* * *

**Time

* * *

**

He was walking happily to Shigure's home. His blond locks were dancing in the small breeze as he hopped and gambolled cheerfully on the sidewalk. Slowly but surely he was growing taller and stronger. He knew that she was seeing him as a kid even though they only had one year difference. That was because he really looked like a kid.

He was small and had such a cute baby face. He couldn't help but take the role seriously: wearing cute girly clothes and carrying a stuffed bunny around.

He knew that way she could never see him as the boy he was and that was probably better that way for now. Because growing up needs time. And he couldn't afford that time, he couldn't afford to wait.

He didn't took the time to knock on the door before opening it. He ran to the girl with the long straight brown hair.

"♥TOHRU!♥♥ I prepared everything!"

The brown haired girl turned around and her big affectionate eyes fell on Momiji.

"Hello Momiji!" Answered the girl.

"Momiji! Stop coming inside people's house and saying stuffed like that." Shigure admonished the young boy.

"So we're going back to the villa again? Or is it the hotsprings this time?" Asked Shigure with a perverted grin. All the time the rabbit did that, it meant a free trip to some nice place. Momiji tilted his head to one side, signalling that he was confused about what the dog had just said.

"I was planning on bringing ♥♥Tohru♥♥ on a camping trip." Answered the young boy honestly, making Shigure's smile fall from his face.

Tohru's smiled grew even larger.

"Can I bring mom along? We could watch the stars and count them… and we could eat marshmallow and drink juice just like that time when…"

"♥Yes and than tell scary ghost stories and play some hide and seek and…♥"

Shigure cut them from their rambling.

"Where are you going to camp?"

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"In the garden!♥" They said in unison.

Shigure just looked at them and sighed. There was no way out of it. And anyway, Tohru seemed engross in this camping idea. He would let them be for now. Anyway, time was slipping by.

And time was the only thing they didn't have. They couldn't afford to wait. At one point Akito will get tired of the attention that Tohru was getting and he will take care of it. But until that moment, they would use that time preciously.


	10. Ayame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket!… and never will, sadly.

_Drabble_

**-o-o-o- Ayame -o-o-o-**

Kakeru was only trying to cheer me up. He just couldn't size my feelings. I got mad and now I don't know how to go back and say sorry. Why couldn't he just keep his thoughts to himself.

I couldn't help but think of him at that precise moment.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I remembered the time I went on a walk with him and he tried his best to make me feel better in his own weird way.

He embroidered "Property of the older brother" inside my jacket.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Kakeru was so exactly the same: growing things out of proportion, but always behind me when I needed it. I smiled to myself.

But that brother of mine was surely something else.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_


	11. Momiji's Speculation

Again, I don't own Fruits Basket and don't make any money out of this.

_Another drabble: I really like Momiji, I just think his character isn't used as much as he should have been in the manga... but who am I to judge? Here's a little Momiji-moment!_

**-o-o-o-o- Momiji's speculation -o-o-o-o-**

Summer days seemed to fly by. I was walking to Shigure's house. I didn't think about it, I just started walking. I didn't even ring before opening the door. It was as if I was at home. A bad habit I developed. I pushed some blond hair off of my eyes. It always smelled so nice here.

She was not here.

I started looking in the kitchen, than the lounge… even the bathroom. Maybe her room. She was no where to be found. Was no one home? I got back downstairs and went outside. There she was. Tohru was smiling to herself, humming a soft song as she suspended the laundry.

I smiled.

She always had that serene aura around her. Tohru might be naïve, but she got such a compassionate heart that it was hard not to fall for her. I continued to look at her not saying anything. As if she sense my eyes on her, she looked up at me and waved.

I waved back.

An orange head walked into the picture from behind me. The perfect image of Tohru seemed to get blurry as he closed the distance between them. He glided his fingers in her long brown hair.

Reality is cruel.

As if shielding my eyes from the sun, I tried to shade his silhouette with my hand. There.

My hand in her hair.

My fingers tracing her cheek.

It was only a fantasy. It was the closest I could come to touch her.

My lips on hers.

An illusion of what I always wanted, but couldn't ask for.

It's way to clear to me.

I preferred to put her happiness first. And that happiness was only given by him. I put my hand down. My fantasy ended. It was the orange head who was kissing her. It was him that seemed to deserve her love the most. Him who had the worst life of us all.

I cried.

Life was fair.

I'll keep living in my fantasy for a while. Hoping, praying. Maybe I woudn't be restless soon. But until then, let me live in that dream, in that illusion, in my only speculation.


End file.
